


Please just hold me

by TheMrsMaria



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Miscarriage, Past Domestic Violence, Pregnancy, pregnancy loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: You went through a rough month and a half and you need your best friend - Diego





	Please just hold me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheMrsMaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria) in the [HereReadThis](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HereReadThis) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> “I lost the baby.”

You were pacing by that door over and over. You needed to go in, but you had hesitations. How busy would the gym be? Would Al be there? Would he question you?

Sighing, you made the choice to go in.

You pushed open the door and looked around. The gym wasn’t very busy, still busy where you were hoping that no one would see you.

“Y/n” You sighed. Al had seen you. “He isn’t here, you know” You looked at him and give a small nod to show that you heard him. Al just shook his head and turned away as you made your way back to Diego’s room.

Even though he wasn’t in, you slowly opened the door.  You looked around half expecting a knife to come flying at you. You placed your bag down at the top of the stairs.

You didn’t know when Diego would be back, all you knew was that you needed to be with him – even though it hurt to be near him.

It hurt because he was your best friend, the one person who knew you better than you knew yourself. All of that had fallen apart when you found out that you were pregnant with your boyfriend’s baby. Diego’s attitude changed – he almost seemed upset or annoyed whenever you guys hung out. You thought you were reading too much into everything.

Then it happened. You got into a fight (it wasn’t your first fight, to be honest) with your boyfriend. This time was different because he laid hands on you.  He shoved you hard and you feel into the wall, hitting your head.  As you stood up, you felt odd, but you thought that was because you hit your head. That night was a month and a half ago and it had been the longest month and a half of your life.  You packed up and left your boyfriend that night.  You had been sleeping in your car and on the couch of friends, but you needed your best friend.

You laid down on Diego’s bed and felt the most relaxed you had been in a very long time. The pillows smelled of him and before you knew it, you were asleep.

~~

“Diego!” Al yelled over the crowd “Y/n is here.  She’s been in your room all night”

“Thanks, Al” Diego said quickly. “oh, y/n. What is going on?” he mumbled to himself.

He quietly opened the door and he heard you tossing and turning and crying. His protective nature kicked in and he rushed over to you.

“Y/N” he said quietly. You didn’t respond, so Diego gently lifted you up and held you in his arms. “Shhh, I’m here Y/n.”

You slowly opened your eyes “Diego.” As you looked into his eyes, you started crying harder.

“Y/n, please tell me what’s wrong” Diego’s voice was thick with concern.

“I…lost…the…baby” you managed to mumble.

You saw the pain flash across Diego’s face “Oh no, Y/n. I’m so sorry”.  Diego hugged you tighter.

“I also dumped…. him” you said into Diego’s neck.

Diego pulled away from you at that “What? When?” he looked generally concerned.

“We had a fight where he shoved me into a wall”

Something dark flashed across Diego’s face.

“Diego. No”

“Diego. Yes”, he went to stand up, but you interlaced your fingers with his and he stopped.

“Please sit, Diego” He sat down on the bed next to you.

“I know you want to do your vigilante thing, but I need you more” you pleaded with him.

“What do you need from me, Y/n?”

“I need to tell me that I made the right choice. I need to you make everything right in the world. I need you to hold me.” You cried.

“I can do that, Y/n” Diego said while crawling into bed.  He pulled you close to him and you laid your head on his chest.

Diego always smelled like home to you.  There was just something about it that just felt right.  Diego rubbed your back. “Y/n, none of this your fault.  You did the right thing about leaving him.”

“Diego…” you whispered “I’m sorry. I’m sorry everything these past few months. I’m sorry if things got weird between us, I didn’t mean for it to”

“Y/n, it’s not your fault.  It’s mine. I couldn’t stand seeing you being with someone like…him” You could hear the hurt in his voice. “I couldn’t be around you guys being happy…and now you tell me that this asshole did and now I feel like it’s my fault. So I am sorry Y/n.”

“mmm Diego, now that we are both sorry, can you just hold me and keep the world away from us for a few days?”

“Of course, darling” Diego reached around you and covered the both of you with a blanket.  You closed your eyes as you felt Diego lean down and kiss the top of your head. 

“I love you, y/n” you thought you heard Diego whisper as you fell asleep again.


End file.
